


December 4th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 4th

Gaming sounds filled most of the parlor, snacks and cans of coke scattered around the large glassy table in front of the sofa that was occupied by two men. One sat in the corner, eyes trained on his Nintendo 3DS whilst the other stared at the flat screen TV with a console in his hand that let the virtual soccer players run around on his will.

“Gotcha!” the dark haired in the corner blurted out, startling his companion for the split of a second. “Which one did you catch now?” the smaller asked and stopped his game to look at the other. “Suicune. Was about time. I wanna start on _Alpha Sapphire_ next.”

The smaller blinked. “Call me an idiot, Chun, but aren't you playing _Omega Ruby_ just now and isn't that quite the same as _Alpha Sapphire_?”

“You're an idiot, JunSu,” YooChun retorted with a barking laugh. “They are different because I get to catch different Pokémon, obviously.”

“Yeah, yeah. Always the same pretext,” JunSu muttered and shook his head. YooChun by now had all Pokémon games ever made and stored them in _his_ bedroom, mind you. There was no more room left for his own Playstation games. “Anyway, change of topic. Any plans on what kind of presents we could get for JaeJoong-hyung, YunHo-hyung and the maknae?” he asked and rolled his eyes when YooChun stared like so often onto the screen of his 3DS.

“ChangMin's happy with food and porn. We should give him a book about food porn or something,” YooChun suggested and saved the game.

JunSu furrowed his eyebrows. “Can you for once be serious?”

YooChun closed the 3DS and put it aside. “Sorry, couldn't help it.” A wide grin spread across his lips and triggered a smile to appear on JunSu's own pair. “But honestly, I think he's the happiest to have a Christmas dinner with all of us together.”

JunSu pondered about that for a while and nodded. “Guess you're right.”

“I know. I'm a genius,” YooChun declared with pride and straightened in his corner. JunSu chuckled in amusement. “As for our lovesick hyungs though, I'm as blank as a white sheet of paper.”

“Too bad. I thought that you might have an idea because I'm out of good ones,” JunSu muttered and leaned back against the sofa. Silence filled the parlor, once interrupted by YooChun changing places and resting his head on JunSu's thighs. Languidly JunSu let his fingers slip through YooChun's hair whilst both were pondering.

Out of the blue YooChun sat up, almost crashing his head against JunSu's chin and cried, “Eureka!”

JunSu blinked in confusion. “What on Earth.” With a wide grin YooChun turned to JunSu, eyes sparkling with mirth. JunSu frowned. “I know that look. What are you plotting this time?”

“We should give them something practical they will use _hundred per cent_.”

“No way. Uh-uh,” JunSu laughed slightly nervous. “Jesus, you're serious!” YooChun nodded. JunSu buried his face in his hands. “Damn, do I really want to be part of this scheme?”

“Believe me. ChangMin will have the best time ever seeing this gift for them,” YooChun cackled evilly. “And be honest, you so want to see their faces when they open a box filled with a handful flavoured condoms and lubes. Maybe we should put some sex toys in it as well!” JunSu shook his head but couldn't deny that the imagination was far too funny to not agree with YooChun's idea


End file.
